Mechanisms for maintaining a closed position useful for containers, chests, closets, doors, windows, coolers and the like are well known in the art. There are problems associated with such mechanisms, however, in the form of components that are breakable by virtue of their positioning and/or their composition.
One such prior latch is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,215 to Bisbing which describes a locking member made from a flexible, resilient material, but wherein both the locking member and the keeper are attached to and extend from a surface of a panel. Such mechanisms are easily bumped and broken away from the panel. Further, the keeper is made of stamped metal construction. Such materials are known to exhibit wear and corrode over time, particularly if subjected to harsh environmental conditions as found in a maritime environment.
An example of such an arrangement of latch and keeper is found, for instance in FIGS. 2 and 3, wherein both a latch and latch keeper are each riveted, screwed, bolted or otherwise attached to a container via a metallic mounting bracket that is bolted to the container. Such brackets are easily broken and fail over time because of both the materials of construction (typically metal), as well as the arrangement of the brackets on the container. These mounting brackets protrude from the surface of the container and are thus easily broken off when a force of sufficient strength strikes or otherwise adversely engages the bracket.
Closing mechanisms used in insulating containers, such as those found on portable containers useful for maintaining a certain temperature, be it cold and/or hot temperatures, of items, goods or contents stored therein are particularly troublesome due to the typically rough handling, as well as the harsh environmental conditions, these containers are subjected to. Not only are such containers, generally known as “coolers”, used in extremely hot and/or cold environments, but are also used on beaches and boats where salt and sand provide a beating to both the container and the latching device. The containers may also be routinely jostled, buffeted about and otherwise abused. Without the ability to maintain closure, such containers cannot effectively achieve their purpose and quickly become obsolete and unusable.
In view of the disadvantages associated with currently available methods and devices for providing a closing mechanism to a container such as a cooler, there is a need for a device and method that overcomes these and other deficiencies.